Shūichi Ikeda
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|nationality = Japanese|spouse = Sakiko Tamagawa|occupation = voice actor|active = 1958-present|status = Active|Agent = Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society}} is a veteran seiyū born on December 2, 1949 in Tokyo, Japan. Ikeda is married to Sakiko Tamagawa, although he was once married to Keiko Toda. He currently works for Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society. He is best known for his role as Char Aznable in multiple Gundam series. Ikeda's blood type is O. Voice roles Television animation *Arc the Lad (Shuu) *Zillion (Major Max Shīdo) *The Law of Ueki (Margarette) *Utawarerumono (Dii) *Superior Defender Gundam Force (Commander Sazabī) *Gunslinger Girl (Fermi) *Mobile Suit Gundam (Char Aznable, Oscar Dublin) *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Quattro Bajeena/Char Aznable) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Gilbert Durandal) *Kindaichi Case Files (Yuuichi Yukimuro) *Sgt. Frog (Baio Nishizawa) *Saiunkoku Monogatari (Shouka Kou, Narrator) *City Hunter '91 (Kuwata) *Saint Seiya (Scorpio Milo) *Tenjho Tenge (Shin Natsume) *Naruto (Sazanami Tōkichi) *Project ARMS (Jabberwock) *Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos (Devil Rock Clay) *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 (Commander Radikku) *Case Closed (Shuichi Akai) *Monster (Martin Resuto) *Rosario + Vampire (Kuyo) *Rurouni Kenshin (Hiko Seijūrō XIII) *One Piece (Red-Haired Shanks) * Magic Kaito (Kuroba Toichi) *World Destruction Yappi OVAs *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (Hirumes) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Ulrich Kessler) *Prefectural Earth Defense Force (Chilthonian) *Future GPX Cyber Formula Cyber Formula SAGA (Kyōshirō Nagumo) *Future GPX Cyber Formula Cyber Formula SIN (Kyōshirō Nagumo) *Dallos (Alex) *Locke the Superman (Lord Leon) *Dream Hunter Rem (Kaimaru Kidō) *Record of Lodoss War (Lord Cashew) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Full Frontal) Theater animation *Mobile Suit Gundam series (Char Aznable) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (Char Aznable) *Phoenix 2772 (Rock) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (Hirumes) *Project A-ko (Captain) *Unico in the Island of Magic (Torubi) Video games *Angelique series (Guardian of Green Catis) *Valkyrie Profile (Odin, Barbarossa) *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (Odin) *Gungrave Overdose (Garino Creale Corsione) *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (Blanca) *Super Robot Wars series (Char Aznable, Quattro Bajeena) *Tech Romancer (Shadow Red) *Tengai Makyō: Karakuri Kakutoden (Yomi) *Tengai Makyō II: Manjimaru (Yomi, Isohana Houshi, Marubeni) *Tengai Makyō III: Namida (Nigi) *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles Of The Sacred Tome (Seedle) *Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories (Marluxia) *Record of Lodoss War 2: (Lord Cashew (カシュー王)) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam (Char Aznable) *Another Century's Episode 2 (Char Aznable) Dubbing roles *Jet Li **Once Upon a Time in China (Wong Fei Hung) *Year of the Dragon (Joey Tai) *King Kong Lives (Hank Mitchell) *The Crow (Eric Draven) *Streets of Fire (Tom Cody) *Die Another Day (Zao) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (Fox) *Platoon (Private Chris Taylor) *Dune (Leto Atreides I) *Major League (film) (Rick Vaughn) *Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (Raoul Duke) *The Fast and the Furious (Johnny Tran) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Trevor the Traction Engine) Drama CD *''Dragon Quest IV CD theater'' as Psaro Tokusatsu *''Ninpū Sentai Hurricanger'' (Sanderu) *''Juuken Sentai Gekiranger'' (Bat Li) External links * ar:شويتشي إيكدا es:Shūichi Ikeda ko:이케다 슈이치 id:Shuichi Ikeda it:Shūichi Ikeda ja:池田秀一 ru:Икэда, Сюити th:ชูอิจิ อิเคดะ zh:池田秀一 Category:1949 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society